blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Charmy Pappitson
is a member of the Black Bull squad.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 6, page 3 Appearance Charmy is a petite girl with shoulder length black hair. One of her facial features is her thin eyebrows and wide forehead. She usually sports her hair in an upside down bun hairstyle with fringes are framing her face while showing her forehead. Her attires consist of only a light-colored tunic and a dark-colored pants. Her tunic extends below her waist and it has long sleeves. Additionally, the tunic also has a pocket at the front on her stomach area. Her pants extends below her knees and fits perfectly for her. Finally, she also wears a pair of light-colored flats for her footwear. As a member of the Black Bull squad, Charmy also wears the squad's signature robe. It is a short black robe that only covers her torso. It has gold trimmings and a hood. The squad's insignia is positioned on the lefthand side while a gold button that keeps the robe together is located on the opposite side. Personality Charmy is an extremely big eater in which her mind tends to focus solely on food. This personality of her, resulted in her tendency of prioritizing her own craving rather than the bigger problem. This side of her can be seen when she decides to follow the delicious smell she had sensed rather than helping the other Knights defending against an invasion.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 25, page 15 Furthermore, she is also very stingy regarding food as she could turn into a cold and merciless person when someone is threatening to steal her meals.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 30, pages 4-7 In contrast, she is actually a very generous person and loves to share her meals with her friends under unthreatening condition.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 4, page 17Black Clover Manga: Chapter 5, page 19 However, she tends to go over the top where she would constantly give foods to her friends even though they have already express their satisfaction. Biography At the Black Bull's headquarters, Charmy is busy devouring her meals while Magna Swing and Luck Voltia are bickering around her.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 3, pages 22-23 She then, along with her other squadmates, stop their activities and greet the return of their captain, Yami Sukehiro. As the latter is introducing a new member, Asta, Charmy joins her squadmates to watch Magna perform an initiation ceremony on the new member.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 4, pages 4-8 At the end, as Magna acknowledges Asta and gives the latter his robe, Charmy congratulates him by giving him a piece of pastry. Unfortunately, she fails to introduce herself to Asta as Magna is immediately taking him for a tour of the headquarters.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 5, pages 1-2 Later that night, Charmy is fast asleep and unaware of an accident where Noelle Silva, the other new member, lost control of her magical power.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 5, page 11 She ultimately wakes up, at the end, and follows her other squadmates on comforting Noelle by offering her a piece of pastry. In the morning, Charmy joins her squadmates for a meal where she is busy devouring her foods as the others are arguing about the duty of a Magic Knight. When she is finished, Charmy immediately creates a sheep to cook her other dishes while telling Asta that in her point of view, becoming a Magic Knight allows her an access to an endless supply of meals. She then tries to offer the new member another dish, but he declines as he is already full.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 6, pages 1-3 A week later, after Asta finally recovers from his injuries that he received from his dungeon exploring mission, Charmy is present as Asta is given a celebratory feast from Yami. When the Black Bull's captain orders him to give his report on the mission to the Magic Knights headquarters, Charmy volunteers herself to accompany him. Unfortunately, the captain declines her request in which resulted in her to run off somewhere else.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 22, pages 3-4 Refusing to give up on the potential food that she could taste in the Royal Capital, Charmy sneakily follows Asta and Noelle to the Noble region. She then immediately hides herself under one of the tables during the celebratory banquet after the War Merits Conferment Ceremony that Asta and Noelle had attended. When the Royal Capital is being invaded, Charmy comes out of her hiding place after the other Knights had left. She was determined to help on the matter but quickly shifts her focus to follow a delicious smell she had sensed beforehand.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 25, pages 14-15 As she arrives at the source of the smell, Charmy sees a couple of cooks arguing as they tried to convince their superior to evacuate due to the invasion. However, the head chef refuses to leave his main dish unfinished in which encourages Charmy to approach the chef and asks him the honor of eating the said dish. The chef agrees and proceeds on completing the dish.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 28, pages 1-3 After a while, Charmy is finally able to feast on the dish but a mage suddenly comes crashing through the wall. The said mage then begins threatening them. Charmy misunderstood her threat as she thinks that the mysterious mage is planning to take her food. Felling irritated by her threat, Charmy swiftly sends her flying away with her magic spell. However, unbeknownst to her, the attack was also knocking her dish from the table. As Charmy is desperately trying to save her food, Yuno comes in and saves it for her. Charmy is quickly being enthralled by Yuno's act as she bashfully tries to get acquainted with him. Regrettably, Yuno suddenly fainted before Charmy catches him as she continues feasting on her meal.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 30, pages 2-11 Battle Prowess Magic *'Creation Magic': A form of magic that allows Charmy to create various entities from cottons. Charmy usually uses this magic to create sheep that would help her in any situation.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 30, page 11 Cotton Cooking Sheep.png|link=Sheep Cook|Sheep Cook Charmy sleeping sheep strike.png|link=Sleeping Sheep Strike|Sleeping Sheep Strike Charmy catching fainted Yuno.png|Unnamed sheep cushion spell Equipment *'Grimoire': Charmy possesses a grimoire that contains various cotton-based magic spells. It has light-colored covers with simple border design on the edges and a symbol of a knife and a fork crossing each other at the front cover. Similar symbol is also located on its spine. Additionally, the three-leaf clover insignia is positioned between the fork and the knife on its front cover. Fights Events Trivia References Navigation